Unworthy Hero
by Adelphos
Summary: This is the story of the Canadian Sector of John Connor's Resistance.


Unworthy Hero  
  
CHAPTER 1: Welcome to the Team  
  
The war came quickly. It caught almost all of us off guard. In the span of seconds, the major cities of the world were reduced to ashes. At the time, we did not know what caused the destruction, but it soon came clear that our own creation had turned against it's creators. Skynet was slowly becoming the dominant presence on Earth. The only hope that humanity has is in John Connor's Resistance. The remnants of the worlds armies lie scattered and broken, but if they can be unified, Mankind will once again be the dominant species of this planet.  
  
My first meeting with John occurred near the ruins of Toronto. I had come out to look for surviving members of the Canadian Armed Forces. During my search I came upon several Terminators attacking civilians. Drawing my BV- 96, I opened fire, revealing my position. My first salvo obliterated the lead unit, but also drew the attention of a nearby HK-1. I thought I was going to be killed, but the HK's explosion proved otherwise. It was John himself! In no time at all, the remaining Terminators were destroyed. After the skirmish, John approached me.  
  
"Your uniform identifies you as a member of the Canadian Armed Forces. What is your name and rank?"  
  
"I am Lt. Neil Nowle, as far as I know, I am not a member of the Canadian Armed Forces anymore, rather, I AM the Canadian Armed Forces."  
  
John laughed, "No, Lieutenant. You are not the last, we've got several Canadians back at base. I am John Connor, leader of the Human Resistance. Welcome to the team."  
  
"Thank you. Where did you run into the other Canadian soldiers?"  
  
"We ran into them not far from here. They were pinned down by enemy fire, and we intercepted their distress call. We managed to catch the enemy forces off guard and wiped them out. Anyway, we should start making our way back to base. Our little skirmish here has probably attracted some attention."  
  
"I agree. Lead the way."  
  
It took about half an hour to navigate over the broken terrain to the Resistance base. When we got there, I noticed that there were 5 guys sitting around working with their weapons. One of them stood up and saluted me. When the rest turned and saw me, they stood up and saluted as well. I returned the salute.  
  
"Lt. Nowle, I presume?"  
  
"Yes. I am Lt. Nowle. How do you know who I am? I wasn't posted around here."  
  
"Lieutenant, You are the only Canadian soldier to have been issued the BV- 96. The weapon you wield is the only one of it's kind. That alone makes it easy to identify you."  
  
"Interesting. It is good to see that I am not the last member of the Canadian Armed Forces."  
  
"Sir, while that is true, you are now currently the highest ranking officer we've got."  
  
"But, I'm only a lieutenant."  
  
"Does it really matter? We need to find more survivors. John has already managed to contact the remains of the United States army, and he needs us to find the remains of the Canadian Army."  
  
"I see."  
  
John interrupted. "Lieutenant, because you are the highest ranking Canadian officer we've got, I'm going to put you in command of the Canadian division of the Resistance. Your primary mission is to find as many survivors as you can, and train them to fight. There are no more civilians. Either we all fight, or we all die. Remember this, Lieutenant. Survival is to be your primary goal. Is that clear, Lieutenant?"  
  
"Very clear, Sir, Very clear"  
  
"No need to call me Sir, Lieutenant. You are now one of the key members of the resistance. The way I see it, we are equal. As soon as Skynet finds out about this you will be a primary target."  
  
"I understand. Where is the best place to establish our base of operations?"  
  
"For the time being, right here, but as soon as it is detected, abandon it. There are plenty of good places to build a base of operations underneath the city. Use one of those. In the meantime, I need to head back to my home base, I've got a major attack planned and I need to cover it personally in order to make sure it works as planned."  
  
"Affirmative. Good luck, John"  
  
"Good luck, Neil"  
  
After John left, I had my new command seek out new positions to build auxiliary bases to fall back to should the primary be attacked. I knew that we were going to be stuck in a long and hard fight, but as we have showed before, we can rise and overcome any challenge that comes our way.  
  
THREE WEEKS LATER  
  
"Sir! We have incoming!"  
  
"Damn. Get everyone below, and ready the emergency transports!"  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
It was a good thing that we figured out how to fix the subway system so that we can have a way to rapidly move troops and supplies from base to base. Unfortunately, it was not possible to make our use of the subway undetectable, so we only used it in dire emergencies. So far, it had yet to be detected, but that could change at any time.  
  
"How long until the enemy gets here?"  
  
"ETA is 4 minutes, Sir."  
  
"If we sent out the transports now, what are the chances that they will not be detected?"  
  
"Not good, sir, the subway puts out a heat signature that is easy to detect with their standard equipment."  
  
"Damn, I was afraid of that. wait, I've got an idea. How many explosives do we have here?"  
  
"Unknown, we haven't had time to do inventory."  
  
"Doesn't matter. Load up as much as you can on the transport and set it for remote detonation."  
  
"Wouldn't we need someone to drive the transport, sir?"  
  
"Not for this. I had it rigged for remote control a while ago. We just need to make the machines think we are evacuating so that they will go after the transport. When they get into range, detonate it. Am I understood?"  
  
"Yes Sir!"  
  
"Then get to it!"  
  
I wasn't sure if this stunt was going to work or not, but I had to do what I could to guarantee the survival of my men. This was our only chance.  
  
"Sir, the enemy is right on top of us. Our defences are getting hammered!"  
  
"Can they hold out for 5 more minutes?"  
  
"I'm afraid not, sir."  
  
"Damn it! I need 5 more minutes. How much longer until the transport is loaded?"  
  
"Already done sir, we didn't have time to unload the last shipment."  
  
"Good. Execute the plan as I explained it."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
All of our hopes were riding on this one desperate action. If the machines took the bait, we would be able to survive. If the machines didn't, we would be dead. Fortunately, the machines are not able to outthink us humans, so they took the bait, assuming that we were on the train.  
  
Looking at the monitor, I could tell that their entire assault force was almost on top of the train. Holding my breath, I pressed the remote detonation switch.  
  
The lead T-90 boarded the train, plasma rifle at the ready. It slowly approached the passenger cars, ready to exterminate any humans it encountered. As it approached the door, its optical sensors noticed the red flashing light on top of a crate. The T-90's processor recognised the light as a detonation sequence. Its warning came too late to alert the other units in the proximity of the danger.  
  
The train exploded into a brilliant fireball, taking out the bulk of the machine assault force.  
  
"YES! It worked!"  
  
I grabbed my radio.  
  
"All units, press the attack! Repeat, Attack!"  
  
A chorus of acknowledgements came over the radio.  
  
In a short span of minutes, the entire attack force lay destroyed, a vast graveyard of spare parts.  
  
I took the opportunity to step forward, and say a few words to rally my troops.  
  
"My fellow soldiers, I stand before you not as your leader, but as your equal. Our victory today came at a tremendous cost. While we must evacuate our main base, we have proved to our enemy that we possess the strength and the will to fight. Let us prove to our foe that we cannot be beaten. We will triumph, even if it brings us to the brink of extinction, for we are a persistent race, and we will not yield. Let us remember this day, for it may be a long while before we taste victory such as this again. Do not be afraid, for what do we have to lose? Our freedom? Ha! We lost that long ago, when the war first started. From now on, we shall no longer fight for ourselves, we shall fight for future generations!"  
  
My words were met with a resounding cheer, as my men began to make their way to our secondary base. I did not know it then, but my tactical skills would save us time and time again, and make me a major asset to all factions of the resistance. It was this moment that I considered myself no longer a soldier of Canada, but as a soldier of humanity.  
  
A/N - Not bad, eh? I don't own the Terminator universe, but I do own Lt. Neil Nowle, and the BV-96, or 'Beav' as Neil calls it. This is my first attempt at a Terminator fanfic, so please tell me what you think. 


End file.
